


Scrub a dub dub what's happenin in the tub?

by Chibi_Chrissy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Not even that much urination, Urination, bathtub mutual masturbation, its a tiny little mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chrissy/pseuds/Chibi_Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Greed Island, after traveling around and sleeping outdoors for so long Gon, Killua, and Biscuit finally come to a small hotel. The two boys share a room, share a bath, and one accidentally pees a bit and the other cums. </p>
<p>Small mention of urination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub a dub dub what's happenin in the tub?

**Author's Note:**

> So this does have mention of pee/urination, it's just a small bit really, but if you don't like it I thought I'd just mention it here in case someone didn't want to read about that. Otherwise enjoy!

The two boys slowly made their way through the door, feet dragging while they walked, the two exhausted from another day full of training and travel.

Greed Island wasn’t nearly as fun as Killua had originally thought it was going to be. At first it sounded pretty awesome, a virtual reality game, where the player is actually teleported into the game. What doesn’t sound cool about that?

But it turned out a LOT different than what he had in mind. He didn’t expect there to be a man running around cheating and causing people to explode. He hadn’t expected the other players to be quite as strong, and he definitely didn’t expect to go through training by an old woman.

Since day one it had been tiring. Work, training, running miles and miles on end, no time to rest. It wasn’t a game, he couldn’t ever call this a game, it was more like hell. He would have rather stay in York Shin chasing the Phantom Troupe around for Kurapika than be here right now. If only Gon didn’t have to find his father in here, and unfortunately he wasn’t about to abandon Gon, so here he was.

With a loud sigh he made his way to the small bed, flopping down onto it, laying on his back. It had been a long time since they had been able to stay in an actual room, luckily they had reached a coastal town, which had a small hotel. He’d share this room with Gon tonight, Biscuit getting her own room, and he was going to really enjoy sleeping on a real bed tonight.

Gon walked in front of the bed, taking off his dirty green jacket and letting it drop to the floor. One by one he took off his boots, finally feeling a bit more relaxed after a hard day of training.

Gon looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes, enjoying the feeling of the cool air around them. Killua slowly sat up, watching Gon as he wiggled his toes, deciding to take his own shoes off as well.

Slowly Killua started to pull his own purple pair of shoes off, letting them hit the floor one by one, wiggling his own toes a bit as he finally started to calm down and relax just like Gon was.

"Does the bed feel good?" Gon asked, looking over at Killua sitting on the bed. Killua smiled softly, both hands on each side of the bed, his legs slowly moving back and forth as he wiggled his toes.

"It’s alright, beats sleeping on the cold, hard, ground." He responded with a bit of a snort, recalling all those nights he had been kept awake by the uncomfortable feeling of rocks on his back.

Honestly, the bed wasn’t the best, but he didn’t expect much from such a small and cheap hotel. It was small, really only enough for one person, luckily he and Gon had much experience sleeping close together, so it shouldn’t be a problem. And he was glad to have an actual bed, so he wasn’t complaining.

Suddenly a pair of loud knocks to their door brought Killua out of his thoughts, and the two boys looked towards the door as it quickly opened, the person not even bothering to wait for them to answer it.

"Enjoying the room, boys?" Biscuit asked as she entered the room, looking around a bit and giving the two boys a look over.

"Yup! It’s nice" Gon replied, a smile on his face, ever the optimist.

Killua, on the other hand, gave a snort. “It’s alright. Nothing special” He said, not looking directly at her.

Biscuit let out a few small chuckles, smiling at Killua, and then turning her gaze towards Gon.

The two of them were pretty dirty, it was to be expected, they hadn’t had a proper bath or shower in some days now. Nor had she. In fact, bathing was the reason she had come in here, about to take a LONG overdue bath herself.

"Listen up, we don’t get the chance to bathe often when we’re out traveling and training, so you should take the opportunity to do it here as soon as you can. I was told by the manager at the front desk that the warm water doesn’t usually last very long, so you should get some while you can"

At that, Killua looked over at the deceivingly older woman, and then at Gon. Gon’s white undershirt was pretty dirty. Tons of dirt stains, and even a small cut towards the bottom left of the shirt. He turned to look down at his own clothes, in the same state, dirty and pretty worn out.

She was right, they hadn’t had a bath in forever, and for some reason it hadn’t even crossed his mind as they entered the hotel. It was on his mind now though, and he definitely wasn’t going to take one with cold water.

"Thanks for the message" Killua said, giving her a small smile as he hopped off the bed. He stretched a bit, one arm going over his head and the other across his shoulders, and he turned his attention towards the other boy in front of him.

"Gon, rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, expecting Gon to be thinking the same thing. He was a bit surprised when Gon turned to him, smiling, and responded with a small giggle.

"We can just share a bath, Killua" Gon said, smiling at him and speaking as if it was normal. It made Killua blush, and turn away a little, it wasn’t something he was completely against, but saying it in front of Biscuit was just embarrassing.

Biscuits reaction only added to his embarrassment, a hand covering her face as she started to chuckle loudly, “well, enjoy yourselves then” she said in between chuckles as she slowly made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. She was no doubt thinking odd thoughts about the two of them as usual.

"Gon! Don’t say embarrassing things like that in front of someone" Killua said in a low but harsh tone, his blush still painted on his cheeks, still not looking directly at Gon’s face.

Gon gave Killua a bit of a confused look, not quite understanding what was so embarrassing about talking about baths, he just chalked it up to Killua’s weird reactions sometimes.

"well, we SHOULD take one together, Killua, that way we can both have hot water before it’s too late" Gon replied with reason.

Slowly Killua turned back to face Gon, his blush almost under control now, although a bit of pink still showed on his pale cheeks. He gave a slow nod in agreement. “You’re right.. we’ll take a bath together” Killua said softly, giving into Gon’s suggestion.

Honestly he normally wouldn’t mind taking a bath with Gon at all, Gon was someone he trusted completely, but lately he’s been having.. weird feelings towards his dark haired friend. He wasn’t sure getting naked with Gon was such a good idea when his hormones were already giving him a hard time even when the other boy was totally clothed.

Still, he really didn’t want to have to take a bath in cold water, and this was an opportunity they might not even have again until after they left the game. Who knows when that was going to be.

Gon started walking towards the bathroom, already taking his white undershirt off, exposing his back towards Killua. Killua hesitated for a moment, before following after Gon, slowly reaching under his own light blue shirt and raising it above his head.

Gon flipped on the light as he entered the bathroom, the light was pretty dim, but he didn’t mind. It was a small bathroom, a single sink, a small mirror, and a single bathtub. It was a normal sized tub, but he imagined the two could fit inside it together as long as they sat close, so it seemed the bathroom would do fine.

As Killua followed Gon into the bathroom he turned and closed the bathroom door behind him out of habit. Gon had started the water, the bathtub starting to fill up, and Killua couldn’t help but stare as the other boy started to unbutton his green shorts.

Gon unbuttoned his shorts, thumbs hooking on both sides, slowly pulling them down his legs. As he pulled them down, he bent over, his bottom facing towards Killua as he did so.

Killua felt himself unable to look away as Gon’s shorts started to move down his legs. Gon just HAD to bend over right in front of him, causing his heart to flutter in his chest. Gon’s butt looked so perfect, even inside the white briefs, he felt something inside his own shorts start to stir awake as he watched Gon pull his green shorts down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Gon turned around, now only clad in his white briefs, and saw Killua just standing there, staring at him. He gave Killua a funny look, walking towards the white haired boy, the other not even reacting.

Killua hadn’t even been aware he was staring until Gon was standing right in front of him, his heart fluttering even harder in his chest, and his member still stiffening inside his shorts.

"Killua, hurry and get undressed! The water’s almost done filling the tub" Gon said, smiling as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of his briefs, quickly pulling them down.

Killua’s face once again had turned pink,

‘ _Stupid hormones!_ ' he yelled inside his head, Gon had no idea how his actions were making him battle with his own desires. He couldn't control himself, he looked down, directly at Gon's boyhood. It was perfect in his eyes.

Maybe two inches, soft, the same tone as the rest of his skin. The head of Gon’s shaft was hidden behind a bit of skin, and it rested upon two perfectly shaped testicles. Unlike himself, however, Gon didn’t have any hairs down there just yet.

If Killua wasn’t already hard, he was now, and he could feel his own shaft pushing painfully against the front of his shorts. His hands automatically went to cover the front, looking quite odd to Gon as he did so, who was still standing there naked in front of him.

Gon turned towards the bathtub, walking over to it, turning the water off as it had finished filling the tub. He bent over, feeling the warm water with one hand, the other holding him up.

Killua was once again given a view of Gon’s perfect butt. It was even better without anything in the way. It was so round, and looked oddly soft, he had such an urge to just walk right over to Gon and start massaging his perfect round bottom with both of his hands.

Once again he was caught staring when Gon turned around once more, a small frown on his face.

"Killua! You haven’t even undressed yet" Gon said, walking quickly towards Killua, stunning the white haired boy when he reached out and yanked down the blue shorts Killua was wearing, without hesitation.

In the process Killua’s own briefs were pulled down his legs along with his shorts, causing him to let out a sharp gasp at the sudden action by Gon, he would have been quick enough to move away from the other boy if he hadn’t been so distracted by that beautiful naked skin.

His hands quickly covered his front, not wanting Gon to see his erection, only making Gon frown even more.

"Are you hiding something, Killua?" Gon asked in a questioning tone, tilting his head a bit to the right.

‘ _Stop acting so clueless and cute!_ ' Killua almost yelled out loud at the other boy, almost feeling annoyed at how naive Gon could be sometimes. How was he going to explain his current state? Gon might think he was disgusting, hell, he wasn't even sure Gon had ever had or seen an erection in his entire life.

Killua quickly walked over to the bathtub full of water, the whole way there keeping his erection hidden with both hands, almost jumping into the water. He pulled his knees close to his body, hugging them with both hands, and hoped that would be enough to hide his erect state from Gon.

Gon was a bit taken back by Killua’s actions, not understanding why his friend was acting so.. odd. He walked towards the bathtub, and stopped at the edge, giving Killua another confused stare before he slowly entered the bathtub himself.

Killua’s cheeks were still tinted pink as he watched Gon enter the tub, the water rising up almost to his chest as both boys now sat inside it, and he did his best not to look directly into Gon’s eyes.

Unlike Killua, Gon wasn’t holding his knees to his chest, instead he was very open around the other boy. Gon’s legs stretched out, reaching the sides of Killua, and Killua went wide eyed when he realized Gon was scooting closer and closer to him in the tub.

"Gon wha-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked up, and felt Gon’s hands pushing his away, and attempted to pull down his legs which had been pulled against his chest.

"Gon!" Killua yelled, his voice loud and higher pitched than normal, feeling himself become extremely embarrassed as he was about to become exposed to Gon. No doubt the other boy didn’t understand why he was shielding himself, Gon’s curiosity could be so dangerous sometimes.

"You’re acting strange, Killua! I wanna see what you’re trying to hide" Gon said, unashamed, his hands pulling Killua’s legs forward.

Killua’s hardened member was exposed to Gon when his legs were forced forward, the very tip stuck out of the water, and Gon’s eyes widened a bit when he saw it. His eyes quickly darted up to Killua’s face, which almost looked panicked.

Killua quickly pulled his legs back towards his body, once again hiding his erect state, although there really was no point anymore. Gon had already seen what he had been trying to hide.

"Killua.. your thingy is hard" Gon spoke softly, and Killua wanted to hit him on top of his head. Why was he ALWAYS so forward? He felt a mix of frustration with the other boy and embarrassment, he felt these two things way too often at the same time.

"W-why did you look!" He shouted out quickly, he didn’t mean for his voice to be so loud, he had lost control of it in his embarrassment.

Gon gave Killua a small smile, only making Killua want to hit him even harder.

‘ _What in the hell are you smiling at, idiot!_ ' Killua shouted in his head, Gon is lucky he was his best friend, in this same situation with another person they would most likely be dead right now.

Gon’s voice spoke out softly, and the words surprised Killua even further.

"Killua.. It’s ok, mine gets like that sometimes too" Gon said with a smile, not once looking away from Killua.

Killua felt his heart beat hard, Gon had just admitted something so private, so freely to him. He really had no shame.

"R-really?" Killua asked, once again losing the ability to control his voice, this time his words had come out softly and shaking, full of shyness that he was trying to hide.

Gon nodded, continuing to smile, inching a bit closer to the other boy.

Killua could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, and for some reason those words Gon spoke.. aroused him even further.

Suddenly Gon stood up in the bathtub, right in front of Killua’s eyes, his groin area at the perfect height in front of Killua’s face. Killua wen’t wide eyed as he saw Gon’s boyhood once more, this time in an erect state as well, standing at a slight angle as it looked to be about five inches now. It was perfect.

Killua was quickly becoming less embarrassed and more aroused at Gon’s actions, he was losing control of his hormones, doing his best to resist the urge to reach right out and grab a hold of Gon’s hard boyhood.

"It gets hard sometimes, see?" Gon’s hips pushed his groin even further out, his erection coming even closer to Killua’s face, if he didn’t know Gon he’d almost suspect the other was trying to turn him on. Either way, it was working.

Killua relaxed a bit, now that he knew Gon wasn’t going to find it odd that his penis had become hard, he didn’t feel the need to hide his own. His legs slowly moved down, laying out in the water, his own erection exposed once more. Just as before, the very tip was floating just above the water.

Gon slowly sat back down, smiling a bid wider, glad that Killua had finally come around and stopped being so shy about his body. They were best friends after all, he didn’t have to hide anything from Killua, and Killua didn’t have to hide anything from him.

Their legs now lay at the side of each others hips, and Killua was finally looking at Gon, no longer trying to look away from him. His cheeks were still dusted pink, but he was slowly feeling less and less embarrassed about the whole situation.

Gon looked down into the water, gazing right at Killua’s erect member, his curiosity once again getting the better of him. Killua noticed Gon’s gaze move to his lower parts, but didn’t try shielding himself this time, giving into Gon’s curiosity. He was unable to help himself as well, his own eyes darting to the lower half of Gon, he felt a great need inside him to see Gon’s boyhood once more.

"I think yours is bigger than mine, Killua" Gon said as if it was completely normal to compare their members like this. Killua took a moment to respond, his voice still a bit awkward when he finally spoke up, "Y-yeah, I think so too"

The two sat there, looking at each others crotches, Killua was starting to ponder if Gon was as turned on as he was right now. Suddenly Gon spoke up once more, this time asking a question.

"Killua, yours looks different.." Gon spoke, suddenly reaching under the water and towards Killua’s member, taking a hold of it gently.

Killua let out a loud surprised gasp as Gon took a hold of his most sensitive part, his eyes closing at the sudden spike of pleasure, it took him a little while to finally be able to open them once more.

Gon was feeling his shaft up and down, holding it gently, and not pressing too hard. “It doesn’t have the skin on it like mine does” Gon said as he continued his exploration of the others parts.

Killua wanted to yell at Gon to press harder and move his hand faster, but he resisted the urge for now, instead giving Gon the answer he wanted. “Yeah.. I’m circumcised, the skin was cut off”

‘ _They must not do that on Whale Island_ ' Killua thought, a little curious as to what it would feel like to still have that part still attached to his member.

Gon let out a gasp, his hand stopped moving around the hard shaft of Killua’s boyhood, but still held onto it softly.

"Did it hurt!?" Gon’s voice raised, he was a bit panicked, who would do something like that?

Killua let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head at the other boy.

"No, it didn’t hurt, it happened when I was an infant. It’s tradition in my family.. I guess you didn’t have it happen to you" Killua responded, finding himself just as curious as the other boy now. He wanted to know what Gon’s own member felt like with the foreskin still attached to it.

"G-Gon, can I touch yours?" Killua asked softly, feeling extremely awkward asking that question out loud. Fortunately, Gon didn’t find it awkward at all, his hand leaving Killua’s member. He moved closer to Killua, the two now sitting very close to one another.

"Sure!" Gon said eagerly, knowing Killua must have been just as curious as he was, he was glad Killua was finally feeling more comfortable around him.

With a tiny bit of hesitation, Killua’s pale hand slowly reached forward under the water, closing in on Gon’s own hard member. Gon just sat there with a smile on his face as he waited for Killua’s hand to make contact.

Finally his hand found it’s way to Gon’s member, his open palm made contact with the shaft, and he gently closed his hand around it. Gon was looking down at Killua’s hand eagerly, and let out a small gasp himself when he felt Killua’s hand wrap around him.

Killua found himself very curious now as he felt Gon’s hard shaft up and down, the skin moving along with the movements of his hand, up and down slowly. It was soft, and seemed to move very easily, and the tip of Gon’s pink glans appeared a little before disappearing once more as he moved the skin gently up and down.

Gon’s breathing slowly became a bit rougher and louder as Killua continued to move the skin up and down, and Killua noticed. Killua looked up at Gon’s face, noticing the other boys cheeks turning a bit red, his hand stopping for just a moment, holding the shaft gently.

"Gon, do you ever touch yourself like this?" Killua asked curiously, wondering just how much Gon had explored his own body. Gon looked up at Killua, shaking his head slowly, his cheeks had indeed become a bit red.

"No.. but it feels really nice, Killua, can you keep touching it like that?" Gon asked, between the blush on his face and the way his words came out, sounding so erotic, there was no way Killua could refuse him.

"Sure.. just relax, it feels really nice" Killua responded, his grip tightening a bit more around Gon’s shaft, his rubbing commencing once more.

Killua was getting used to touching Gon down there, and was enjoying himself quite a bit, looking up at Gon’s face and then down into the water as he rubbed the shaft. His gaze continually shifting between the two views.

He pulled on the skin a bit more every time his hand moved downward, more and more of Gon’s sensitive pink glans exposed each time, he could hear Gon’s breath slowly becoming quicker and louder. His heart continued to beat hard in his own chest as he rubbed the other boy, it was a dream come true, he never thought he’d actually get to touch Gon in such a place.

Eventually the skin pulled down all the way, exposing the entire head of Gon’s member, and Killua felt himself fascinated and extremely turned on. He couldn’t resist as he used a thumb to ever so lightly rub against the underside of the head, making Gon let out an extremely cute squeak in surprise at the feeling.

"Does it feel good?" Killua asked, enjoying himself now, a smile on his face as he looked at Gon’s own blushed one. Gon nodded, he seemed unable to talk just now, he must be REALLY sensitive right there.

Feeling a tiny bit mischievous, he did the same action again, his thumb rubbing the underside of Gon’s head. This time a little harder.

"Nnngh" Gon let out a groan, his eyes closing, his hands closing into soft fist at the pleasure Killua was making him feel. It felt weird, but in a good way, and he wasn’t about to stop Killua anytime soon.

Killua found himself really enjoying the reaction from Gon, he wanted to make the other boy moan even more, he decided to make it his mission to do so.

His thumb moved up a bit higher on the head of Gon’s hard boyhood, rubbing the frenulum as it traveled upwards, making Gon squirm a bit where he sat. His thumb reached the small slit at the top of the head, and he rubbed over it a few times, knowing how sensitive that specific area was.

Gon’s reaction didn’t disappoint, another groan escaping his mouth, this time louder.

"Uugh!, K-Killua"

Killua felt extremely excited at hearing Gon moan his own name out loud. He felt his own member twitching under the water, he felt like he could cum just by hearing Gon moan his name.

His hand started to stroke Gon’s shaft once more, quicker this time, his thumb continuing to rub around the sensitive head as the skin moved back and forth.

Killua watched Gon’s face, the dark haired boy was giving off such cute reactions to this new experience, little groans and tiny facial expressions he was making were both cute and extremely erotic to him.

"K-Killua, something feels funny" Gon said in between little gasp and moans, Killua smiled softly, knowing what Gon was feeling right now.

"It’s ok, Gon, just relax. You’ll feel really good in a little" Killua replied, his hand moving even quicker.

The water was moving around the tub, splashing sounds heard as his hand moved quick under the water, masturbating the boy in front of him. Everything about the situation was so erotic, Killua felt his own need for release building up inside himself as well.

"K-Killua, stop! I think I’m gonna pee" Gon cried out, his eyes shut tightly, the unusual feelings in his tummy and in his lower regions were foreign and a little scary.

"It’s ok, Gon, trust me" Killua spoke softly, not once did his hand slow down, continuing to pull the skin up and down along the hard shaft. The sounds coming from Gon were getting a little louder, and Killua knew the other boy was almost on the verge of climax.

Killua looked down at the water carefully, eagerly waiting for Gon’s release, wanting to see the white shots of Cum release into the water out of Gon’s shaft. His own boyhood was extremely hard now, the whole situation had turned him on more than he could have ever imagined.

With one final loud groan, it happened.

Gon’s shaft started twitching widely in the palm of his hand, Killua’s rubbing slowed down considerably, although never coming to a full stop. Killua’s eyes widened, prepared and excited to see the cum shoot out of Gon’s boyhood, his first orgasm.

He was taken by surprise when something else came out instead.

Gon’s breathing stopped as he released, a light yellow trail of urine leaving the top of his member, he sighed as he felt the pressure in his tummy and loins finally start to subside.

Killua was taken by surprise, expecting white cum, not.. yellow urine. He wasn’t prepared at all, and his hand continued to slowly stroke Gon’s shaft as the boy urinated into the bath water.

‘ _He really did have to pee..’_  Killua mused in his head, he wasn’t disgusted by Gon’s urination at all. ‘ _Is that weird?_ ' He thought as his hand continued stroking Gon.

A few moments later the stream stopped, as did the twitching of Gon’s shaft, the other boy finally opening his eyes. Killua stopped his slow stroking of Gon’s member, but kept a hold of it softly, he felt it slowly starting to shrink back into it’s normal size.

"I’m sorry, Killua! I tried to tell you!" Gon said, his voice sounding panicked and almost like a cry. Killua shook his head quickly, doing his best to calm the other boy down.

"Shh, it’s ok, Gon. A little pee isn’t going to hurt us" Killua said with a soft smile, his own words feeling a bid odd even to himself, but it was true nonetheless.

Gon’s cheeks were still blushed, but Killua’s words seemed to calm him down, his gaze turning down into the water to look at Killua’s hand still wrapped around his shaft.

Killua’s hand didn’t move until Gon’s boyhood completely softened, unlike his which was still extremely hard and needy, not going unnoticed by Gon as he looked back over at Killua’s twitching shaft.

"Killua, do you want me to touch yours too?" Gon asked sincerely, wanting to give Killua as much pleasure as he had just felt in return. Killua smiled, giving Gon a nod, "Yeah, I’d really like that.." he said softly, feeling himself extremely eager to feel Gon’s hand once again wrapped around his shaft.

A few seconds later Gon’s hand extended towards Killua and into the water, Killua held his breath as he waited for the soft hand of his friend to touch him once more, and once it did he couldn’t hold back a loud moan as his sensitive shaft was finally taken hold of once more.

"Ahhh! G-Gon" he moaned out the others name just as Gon had moaned his before. Gon smiled, his hand now rubbing along Killua’s hard shaft, just as Killua had done to him moments ago.

Killua’s shaft felt a bit different than his own, but not too different, besides not having the extra skin it was pretty much the same. Gon used the same tactics Killua had used on his own member, his thumb moving around Killua’s slit, and although he couldn’t feel it, Killua was leaking a ton of pre-cum into the water right now.

"Mmmnnnh G-Gon, it feels so good" Killua moaned, his eyes closing now, completely lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

He had been on edge so long, he wasn’t going to last at all, already feeling himself about to climax. All of the events so far were too much for the white haired boy, and he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach, knowing he was about to cum.

One last loud moan of the others name left his mouth “G-Gon!” as his hard boyhood started to twitch widely in Gon’s palm. Gon looked down at his hand rubbing Killua’s shaft, extremely curious as to what was about to happen.

A huge shot of white hot cum exploded out of Killua’s shaft, and another, and another. It felt like it lasted forever to Killua, shot after shot of hot cum was erupting from his hard member, and all he could do was pant and groan as Gon continued to rub him while he climaxed.

Gon’s eyes widened as he watched the odd white stuff shooting out of Killua’s boyhood and into the water. After about eight shots of cum, it finally stopped, although Killua’s member continued to twitch for some time after.

Gon had completely forgotten about his rubbing, not slowing down one bit as he held on onto Killua’s boyhood tightly underwater. It was actually starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, so Killua had to speak up, making the other boy stop.

"G-Gon, stop now" he spoke, his voice sounding extremely vulnerable and shaky. Gon realized he hadn’t stopped his rubbing, and quickly let go of Killua’s member, and gave a soft "sorry!" in apology.

Killua sat there panting softly, his member slowly softening, his cheeks blushed as he relaxed in the afterglow of what had to be the best orgasm he had experienced so far in his short life.

Gon waited to ask his question until the other boy’s breathing calmed a bit, and when Killua finally looked back at him, he decided to ask.

"Killua.. why is your pee white?" he asked in all sincerity.

Killua gave him an odd look, before letting out a soft chuckle. Killua leaned forward, extending his arms, wrapping them around Gon in a warm hug.

Gon relaxed in the embrace, his own arms reaching around Killua in return, the two now hugging each other in the bathtub. After a few moments of silence, Killua finally spoke up.

"Gon.. I’ll explain everything later, alright? Let’s just finish cleaning up" he said as he pulled back, a smile on his face, Gon smiling back at him in return. 

 

 

  


End file.
